Irina Adzhitekova (History of Margovya)
of the | from = 6 April 2016 | to = present | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | position2 = of the | order2 = 22nd | from2 = 11 April 2007 | to2 = 6 April 2010 | predecessor2 = | successor2 = | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | position3 = of the | from3 = 6 April 2001 | to3 = 6 April 2010 | deputy3_title = | deputy3_name = (2001-2004) (2004-2007) (2007-2010) | position4 = Mayor of Margovya City, Arbatskaya | order4 = 32nd | from4 = 6 October 1999 | to4 = 6 April 2001 | deputy4_title = | deputy4_name = (1999) (2000-2001) | predecessor4 = | successor4 = | birth_date = Irina Vyacheslavovna Adzhitekova 14 May 1979 (age ) | birth_place = Margovya City, Arbatskaya, Margovya | spouse = Zydrunas Arasovich Tamolevicius (m. 2005-present) | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Politician, Singer, Web Show Host }} Irina Vyacheslavovna Adzhitekova (Margovyan: Irene Wenceslao Ajitek, Russian: Ирина Вячеславовна Аджитекова, born 14 May 1979) is a Margovyan politician, actress and singer. She is a senator and was the president of the Senate. She is also best known for her roles in the films Titanium and Lusitania alongside . Adzhitekova officially became the 22nd president of the Senate of Margovya after winning the senatorial conclave on October 11, 2005 against Senator Maksim Gennadiev with a score of 23 against 5. One senator was absent, Senator , and one seat was vacated by former Senate-President upon his election and inauguration as President. At the age of 27, Adzhitekova became the youngest Senator to ever become Senate President, a record previously held by her predecessor, Gennady Elemat, who was elected Senate President in 2005 at the age of 30. Birth and Early Life Irina Adzhitekova was born in Margovya City, Arbatskaya on May 14, 1979 to former Senator (born November 5, 1955) and schoolteacher Svetlana Adzhitekova (born July 19, 1957). Irina has six siblings: three elder brothers Ivan (b. 1971), former Arbatskaya Governor Foma Adzhitekov (b. 1973) and Aleksei (b. 1974); two younger sisters Kseniya (b. 1981) and Revolutsiya (b. 1985); and one younger brother Barrikada (b. 1982). Adzhitekova studied in Arbatskaya State University, where she graduated from political science course. Early Career ''Irina Adzhitekova'' and Svolochy Showdown (1989-92) At age , Adzhitekova entered on its 10th season on 1988, but she didn't make it in the One Judge Judgment, after getting a score of 7.95 (you need a score of at least 8.00 to pass One Judge Judgment; 7.50 if less than 20 contestants got 8.00 above) from judge . However, Adzhitekova tried Svolochy Showdown again the next year, but she got eliminated in the Final Countdown, Top 6, after plunging in to the bottom 2 and getting a score of 9 from the judges against her opponent Zydrunas Tamolevicius, who later became her husband. After watching a clip of her performance in Svolochy Showdown, Adzhitekova was signed in to IkuLubo Records, where she released her self-titled debut album on May 28, 1992. 'The Margovyan Youngsters and ''Irina at 16 (1992-96) After the release of her debut album on 1992, Adzhitekova resigned from IkuLubo Records due to some arguments with the record's producer. After almost a year, Adzhitekova was signed to Tidzhomov Music Records, where she met her best friends and now political acquaintances, then -year-old , then -year-old , and then -year-old . During her stay at Tidzhomov Music Records, Adzhitekova continued making albums, and eventually, Adzhitekova, Mejez, Elemat and Gibitov officially formed the band The Margovyan Youngsters, parody of the 1960's band The Margovyan Oldies, on March 16, 1993. Although in the Margovyan Youngsters band, Adzhitekova managed to release a solo album, called Irina at 16 on March 29, 1996, containing sixteen of her originally-composed songs. According to her, she named the album Irina at 16 because she was sixteen years old when she wrote and recorded the songs. After the release of her solo album, the Margovyan Youngsters had a worldwide tour from April to October 1996. Cars of Margovya and early Political Career (1996-2005) '''Rise in Politics (2005-present) Filmography Film Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)